wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Niedoświadczony Duch (Wells, tł. anonim, 1909)
}} Doskonale pamiętam pokój, w którym Clayton ostatnią swą anegdotkę opowiedział. Zagłębiony był w wielkim fotelu koło kominka, a obok niego siedział Sanderson i palił glinianą fajkę. Był także Evans i Wish, ten rzadki człowiek wśród aktorów, bo łączył skromność z wielkim prawdziwie talentem. Cały dzień byliśmy w tem usposobieniu, w którem chętnie się słucha bajek, puszczając gęste kłęby dymu. Z początku opowieść Clayton’a uważaliśmy naturalnie za zmyśloną; czy rzeczywiście nią była, niech sobie czytelnik osądzi i rozstrzygnie. — Słuchajcie no! — rzekł po dłuższem milczeniu — czy wy wiecie, że ja tu wczoraj sam jeden noc spędziłem? — Wszak była służba, — zauważył Wish. — Tak, ale ta sypia daleko, w tamtem skrzydle. — Pociągnął kilka razy z cygara, jakby się wahając, poczem dodał: — Otóż wiedzcie, iż złapałem ducha. — Złapałeś ducha? A gdzież on jest? — spytał Sanderson. — Clayton poprosił nas, abyśmy zamknęli drzwi. — Nie przypuszczam, aby kto podsłuchiwał, — rzekł, — ale tyle tu w tym domu kurytarzy, i tyle ścian wykładanych dębowemi płytami, że mógłby wśród służby popłoch z tego wyniknąć. Chociaż nie był to zwykły duch, i wątpię czy jeszcze kiedy powróci. — Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, żeś go nie zatrzymał? — Nie miałem serca tego uczynić. Roześmieliśmy się wszyscy, a Sanderson wyraził ździwienie. — Ale mówiłeś z nim? — spytał Wish. — Z dobrą godzinę. — Rozmowny był? — Biedaczysko był w kłopocie, i bardzo zmartwiony. — Płakał? — Jeszcze jak! — A gdzieżeś go przyłapał? — Nie wyobrażałem sobie nigdy, aby duch mógł być tak nieporadnym. Ale widać człowiek zachowuje swój charakter, czy w ciele zamieszkuje, czy jest odeń oswobodzonym. Są podobno duchy tak uparte i energiczne, jak gdyby były maniakami, ale ten takim nie był. Odrazu słabość jego uderzyła mnie. Spotkałem go w długim kurytarzu, a choć plecami był do mnie obrócony, poznałem zaraz, że to duch. Był białawy i przeźroczysty, tak, że widziałem lampę stojącą po za nim. Wyglądał jak człowiek, który nie wie co ma z sobą począć. — Jakąż miał powierzchowność? — Marną. Miał długą szyję, wązkie ramiona, duże uszy i rzadkie włosy, a odziany był w wytarte spodnie, krótką marynarkę i wykładany kołnierzyk. Stanąłem aby mu się przypatrzeć, ale bynajmniej strachu nie uczułem. Byłem tylko ździwiony i zainteresowany, i pomyślałem sobie: “Wielki Boże! A toż to duch! A ja w nie przez ostatnich dwadzieścia pięć lat wierzyć nie chciałem!” — Hm! — mruknął Wish. — Wtem obrócił się do mnie, i ujrzałem twarz wymokłego młodzieńca, o małym nosku, i uciekającej brodzie. Tak staliśmy chwilę, przypatrując się sobie wzajemnie, gdy zapewne przypomniawszy sobie kim jest wyciągnął głowę naprzód i podniósł ręce, jak na ducha przystało, słabym głosem wołając: “Bu!” Nie było to ani trochę przerażającem. Zresztą byłem po obiedzie przy którym wypiłem flaszkę szampana — może nawet dwie czy trzy, jak również cztery czy pięć kieliszków wódki, czułem się więc silnym jak skała, i tyle się go bałem co spotkanej w ogrodzie żaby. “Bu!” powtórzyłem, “także coś! Nie należysz pan do naszego klubu, cóż więc tu robisz?” — Drgnął, widocznie zażenowany, i odpowiedział: — Bu-u! — Idź do dyabła ze swoim bu! Pytam czy jesteś członkiem klubu? — Przeszedłem przez kawałek jego ramienia i zapaliłem świecę przygotowaną obok na stole koło schodów. Odsunął się odemnie, i jeszcze więcej się zmieszał. — Nie — odparł — nie jestem członkiem... jestem duchem. — No to ci przecie nie daje prawa spaceru po klubie “Mermaid”. Czy jest tu kto kogo życzysz sobie zobaczyć, czy co? — I starannie podnosząc świecę, tak, aby nie wziął drżenia po wódce za obawę, zbliżyłem się do niego. — Co pan tu robisz? — spytałem. Spuścił głowę i ręce, i wyjąkał: “Straszę.” — To nie pańska rzecz, — zauważyłem. — Kiedy jestem duchem, — odparł, jakby broniąc się. — Może być, ale nie masz pan prawa tu straszyć. Jest to porządny, prywatny klub — w którym nieraz członkowie stają z dziećmi i niańkami, i mógłbyś na śmierć jakie biedne maleństwo wystraszyć. Czyś pomyślał o tem? — Nie, panie, nie pomyślałem. — Powinieneś był to uczynić. Czyś tu został zamordowanym, czy co? — Nie panie, ale sądziłem, że ponieważ to dom stary, i dębowemi płytami wykładany, więc.... — To nie jest żadna wymówka. Nie miałeś prawa tu przebywać, i gdybym był tobą, tobym doczekał się piania koguta, i znikłbym bezpowrotnie. — Kiedy, proszę pana... — Znikłbym odrazu, — powtórzyłem tonem surowym. — Kiedy proszę pana... jakoś... nie mogę. — Nie możesz? — Nie mogę. Czegoś zapomniałem. Jestem tu od wczoraj od północy, i kryję się po szafach niezajętych pokoi, i nie mogę sobie dać rady. Widzi pan, nigdy jeszcze nie straszyłem, i pozbawiło mnie to równowagi umysłowej. — Pozbawiło cię równowagi? — Tak panie. Już kilka razy próbowałem zniknąć i ani rusz. Jakiś drobiazg wyleciał mi z pamięci, i nie mogę go sobie przypomnieć. — To dziwne. Chodź pan do mego pokoju, i opowiedz mi to dokładniej. Chciałem go wziąć pod ramię, ale było to tak samo jakbym dym chciał pod ramię ująć. Jakoś zapomniałem swego numeru, tak, że wchodziłem do kilku pokoi, zanim do swojego natrafiłem. Szczęście, że były niezajęte. — No, jesteśmy u siebie — rzekłem, zasiadając w fotelu. — Opowiedzże mi teraz jak się to stało. Nie chciał usiąść, i prosił o pozwolenie chodzenia po pokoju, jeśliby mi to nie przeszkadzało, i w ten sposób rozpoczęliśmy zajmującą rozmowę. Powoli alkohol ulatniał się ze mnie, i zacząłem pojmować całą dziwaczność mojego położenia. Oto łaził po moim pokoju duch jak go opisują, niedosłyszalny z wyjątkiem głosu, nawpół przeźroczysty, i opowiadał mi przeszłe życie swoje na tej ziemi. Nie miał on bardzo uczciwej twarzy, ale że był przeźroczysty — więc musiał prawdę mówić. — Jakto? — spytał Wish. — Nie rozumię tego. — I ja nie rozumiem — odparł Clayton — ale tak, jest, mogę was zapewnić. Opowiedział mi jak życie postradał, poszedł był ze świecą do piwnicy, aby opatrzeć rurę gazową — był wówczas nauczycielem w prywatnej londyńskiej szkole. — Biedaczysko! — wtrąciłem. — I ja to sobie pomyślałem. Tembardziej, iż był bez celu za życia i bez celu po śmierci. Mówił o rodzicach swoich i o wszystkich, co z nim mieli do czynienia, w brzydki sposób. Utrzymywał iż nikt nie umiał go zrozumieć, ani ocenić. Nigdy nie miał przyjaciela, i nigdy mu się nic nie powiodło. Nigdy nie brał udziału w sportach i grach, i żadnego nie przeszedł egzaminu. Zbyt był na to — jak się wyrażał — nerwowym i wraźliwym. — A gdzież teraz się znajdujesz? — spytałem — Przecież nie.....? Na tym punkcie nie umiał mnie objaśnić. Był podobno w jakiemś przejściowem stadyum, zarezerwowanem dla dusz zbyt nijakich, aby je można było posądzić bądź o cnotę, bądź o występek. Czy ja wiem? Zbyt był zarozumiałym, a jednocześnie nierozumnym, aby potrafić mi to określić jak się należy. Ale gdziekolwiekbądź się znajdował, popadł w towarzystwo podobnych sobie duchów, nazywających się po imieniu i zajętych często rozmową o “straszeniu” i tym podobnych rzeczach. To “straszenie” wydawało się im niezmiernie awanturniczem przedsięwzięciem, i większa część nie miała do tego interesu odwagi. Z takiemi pojęciami wybrał się on w niebezpieczną tę podróż. Suwał się po pokoju, słabym swym głosikiem wciąż o swem nieszczęściu “ja” opowiadając, a nie mogąc się zdobyć bodaj na jedno jasne, zrozumiałe zdanie. Gdyby był żywym człowiekiem z krwi i kości, nie mógłby się okazać więcej mętnym i idyotycznym. — Istnieją przecież i żywi ludzie tego gatunku — zauważył Evans. — Istnieją, ale nie znajdowaliby się w moim pokoju, bobym ich za drzwi wyrzucił. Tymczasem nieudane to “straszenie” przygnębiło go okropnie. Obiecywano mu “frajdę” i “frajdy” się spodziewał, tymczasem spotkało go jedno więcej rozczarowanie i stracił nadzieję, aby mu kiedykolwiek co się udać mogło. Nie, nigdy, przez całą wieczność; chyba... że spotkałby kogoś, coby go zrozumieć potrafił. Stanął przedemną i dodał, że ja pierwszy tyle mu sympatyi okazałem i że... No, wiecie, może jestem brutal, ale myśl, iż jestem jedynym prawdziwym przyjacielem takiego skończonego bałwana, wydała mi się czemś zbyt okropnem i postanowiłem się go pozbyć. “Nie rozmyślaj no nad tem tak bardzo — rzekłem — raczej staraj się wydobyć co prędzej z tej kaszy, którąś nawarzył”. — Kiedy nie mogę! — Spróbuj! I spróbował. — W jaki sposób — spytał Sanderson. — Oh! Były to skomplikowane ruchy rękami. W ten sposób się tu dostał i w ten sam sposób musiał odejść. Boże! jaką miałem z nim robotę! — Ależ jakże ruchy rękami mogą... — zaczął Wish. — Mój kochany — zwrócił się do niego Clayton — tybyś chciał na wszystko wyjaśnienia! Ja nie wiem jak. Tyle tylko wiem, iż po wielu próbach, natrafił nareszcie na ruch odpowiedni i znikł. — A czyś obserwował te ruchy? — spytał Sanderson powoli. — Obserwowałem — odparł Clayton, jakby namyślając się. — Niezwykły to był widok. Oto byliśmy sam na sam, ja i ten mizerny duch w tym cichym, pustym domu; najmniejszego szmeru słychać nie było, a pokój świecą jedynie był oświetlony. I dziwne też rzeczy się w nim działy! “Nie mogę — rzekł — nigdy nie potrafię” — i usiadł nagle z płaczem na krzesełku obok łóżka. Boże! Cóż to za niezdara z niego była! — No, zbierz że wszystkie siły — zachęcałem go i spróbowałem poklepać go dla dodania mu odwagi po ramieniu; ale moja ręka przeszła przez niego jak przez powietrze, a że szampan już mi wyszumiał z głowy, więc nieprzyjemnego doznałem wrażenia i cofnąłem się o parę kroków; — zbierz siły, — rzekłem, — i spróbuj raz jeszcze. — I sam dla przykładu, zacząłem próbować. — Co? Te ruchy? — Tak. — Jakto, utrzymujesz iż duch ten nauczył cię sposobu przekroczenia granicy? — spytał Sanderson. — Chyba nie — zauważył Wish — bo w takim razie i tybyś był znikł. — Otóż właśnie — odparł Clayton wpatrując się w ogień płonący na kominku. Zapanowało na chwilę milczenie. — Ale nareszcie udało mu się? — Tak, i to dość nagle. Zniecierpliwiony, zrobiłem mu scenę, i w końcu wstał nagle i prosił mnie, abym wykonał wszystkie te ruchy. “Gdybym je zobaczył — rzekł — możebym doszedł na czem błąd polega.” Uczyniłem jak chciał. “Już wiem!” — zawołał. “Co wiesz?” — spytałem. “Wiem, w czem się omyliłem, ale nie mogę nic zrobić, jeśli będziesz pan na mnie patrzeć. To mnie denerwuje.” Posprzeczałem się z nim o to, bo byłem ciekawy, ale w końcu ustąpiłem, i odwróciłem się do lustra. Zaraz rozpoczął swoją gimnastykę, ja go zaś w lustrze śledziłem. Machał rękami na wszystkie strony, a w końcu wyprostował się i rozkrzyżował ramiona. Obróciłem się... już go nie było! Byłem sam, i nie wiedziałem w pierwszej chwili co się stało, ani czy się wogóle co stało. Czy mi się śniło? W tem zegar pierwszą wydzwonił, a ja stałem zupełnie trzeźwy i przytomny na środku pokoju. Oto wszystko. — I położyłeś się spać? — A cóż było innego do zrobienia? Spojrzeliśmy po sobie, i chcieliśmy go wyśmiać, ale w głosie i w wyrazie twarzy jego było coś, co nas od żartów powstrzymało. — A cóż z tą gimnastyką? — spytał Sanderson. — Zdaje mi się iż potrafiłbym ją wykonać. — Oh! a czemuż nie sprobujesz teraz? — Właśnie mam zamiar to uczynić. — Wolałbym byś tego nie robił — rzekł Wish. — Przecież on jej dokładnie nie umie, — zauważył Sanderson, ponownie napełniając fajkę. — Pomimo to wolałbym, aby nie próbował. — Chyba nie wierzysz, aby... — Otóż właśnie że wierzę. Sam nie wiem dla czego, ale więcej niż przez połowę wierzę, — odparł Wish. — Słuchaj no, Clayton, — odezwałem się, — nadzwyczajny z ciebie bajczarz. Opowieść twa była doskonałą, ale to zniknięcie.. zbyt przekonywającem się okazało. Powiedz nam więc, iż wymyśliłeś bajkę! Za całą odpowiedź, Clayton wstał z fotelu, stanął na dywanie przed kominkiem, i wpatrując się pilnie w przeciwległą ścianę, powoli podniósł obie ręce.. Sanderson, który jest wolnym mularzem i członkiem loży “czterech króli” która zajmuje się studyowaniem wszelkich tajemnic wolno mularskich tak z przeszłości tak i teraźniejszości, zajęciem śledził jego ruchy. — Wcale nie źle, — rzekł gdy Clayton przestał. — Zadziwiająco dobrze to zestawiłeś, ale zapomniałeś o jednym małym szczególe. — Wiem, — odparł Clayton, — mogę ci nawet powiedzieć o którym. — No? — O tym, — i Clayton wykonał dziwny skręt obu rękoma. — Tak. — Tego właśnie i on nie mógł sobie przypomnieć; ale skądże ty o tem wiesz? — Większej części całej tej sprawy nie rozumiem, a w szczególności nie pojmuję jak tego wszystkiego doszedłeś, ale te ruchy nie mogą mi być obce, znane są bowiem dobrze pewnej tajemnej gałęzi wolnomularstwa... Zapewne wiesz o tem, inaczej... — zamyślił się na chwilę — nie widzę racyi, dla której nie miałbym ci pokazać rzeczywistego skrętu. Ostatecznie jeśli wiesz, to wiesz, to nic się z tego nie dowiesz. — Nic nie wiem, oprócz tego co widziałem ubiegłej nocy. — Patrzaj-że — rzekł Sanderson, i stanąwszy naprzeciwko, wykonał seryę szybkich ruchów rękami. — Tak? spytał Clayton, naśladując go. — Tak, — odparł Sanderson, powracając do swej fajki. — Teraz potrafię całość wykonać — rzekł Clayton. Stał przed gasnącym płomieniem i uśmiechnął się do nas. W uśmiechu jego było jednak pewne wahanie.... — Jeśli zacznę...., rzekł. — Jabym nie zaczynał, — zaprotestował Wish. — Dajże mu pokój — wtrącił Evans. — Materya jest niezniszczalną. Przecież nie sądzisz, aby takie sztuczki szwedzkiej gimnastyki mogły go wtrącić w świat cieniów. Co do mnie, Clayton to pozwalam ci wymachiwać rękami, dopóki ci nie odpadną ze zmęczenia. — Ja nie chce! — zawołał Wish. — Uwierzyłem w tę historyę i nie chcę na taką próbę patrzeć. — Masz tobie! Oto Wish zupełnie wystraszony, niby małe dziecko! — A więc tak! — odparł Wish z rzeczywistem czy też doskonale udanem niepokojem. — Jestem pewny, że Clayton zniknie, jeśli wykona te ruchy! — Niewiedzieć co! — zawołałem. — Jedna tylko jest droga na tamten świat, a Clayton o trzydzieści lat jest od niej jeszcze oddalonym. Przytem, czy sądzisz? Wish, przerwał mi wstając i zbliżając się do Claytona. — Clayton, — rzekł — głupiec jesteś! Clayton uśmiechnął się do niego. — Wish ma racyę — powiedział — a wy jesteście w błędzie. Wykonam te ruchy, a przy ostatnim, Presto! — dywan ten pustym zostanie, widzowie osłupieją, a szanowny gentelman ważący osiemdziesiąt kilo, wpadnie w świat cieniów! Jestem tego pewnym ale dłużej spierać się nie będę. Spróbujemy. — Nie! — krzyknął Wish. Ale Clayton podniósł już ręce. Wprawiliśmy się przez ten czas wszyscy w stan pewnego podniecenia. Winien temu był Wish i jego zachowanie się. Ja uczuwałem jakąś sztywność w krzyżach, jakby w stal był zakuty. A Clayton stał przed nami i wymachiwał rękami. Nie spuszczaliśmy oka z niego, a zęby nam zaciskały się kurczowo, gdy zbliżał się do końca swoich ewolucyi. Ostatni ruch polegał, jak poprzednio mówiłem, na wzniesieniu głowy i rozkrzyżowaniu ramion. Gdy doszedł doń, przestałem oddychać. Śmieszne to zapewne, ale wszyscy znacie to uczucie, jakiego człowiek doznaje, słuchając wieczorem powieści o duchach, kiedy to aż skóra na nim cierpnie. Chwila, podczas której stał tej, z podniesioną twarzą i rozkrzyżowanemi ramionami, pewny i spokojny, z jasnym i pogodnym wyrazem w oczach, wydała nam się wiekiem. Odetchnęliśmy; nie! nie znikał. Wszystko to było głupstwo i bajdurzenie! Ale wtem, oblicze mu się zmieniło. Zmieniło się jak oświetlony dom, w którym nagle wszystkie światła pogaszono. Oczy słupem mu stanęły, uśmiech jakby przymarzł mu na ustach, i stał tak, chwiejąc się z lekka. I ta chwila wiekiem nam się wydała; poczem zerwaliśmy się z siedzeń, bo kolana się pod nim ugięły, i Evans chwycił go, gdy padał na ziemię..... Byliśmy zupełnie oszołomieni; i wierzyliśmy, i nie wierzyliśmy.... Sam nie wiedząc co czynię ukląkłem koło niego, i rozerwałem na nim kamizelkę i koszulę, a Sanderson przyłożył mu rękę do serca... Clayton rzeczywiście przeszedł do świata tak nam bliskiego, a tak jednocześnie dalekiego, a przeszedł doń jedyną drogą, śmiertelnikom dozwoloną. Czy uczynił to jednak za pomocą tych nędznych sztuczek czarodziejskich, czy też po prostu dostał ataku apopleksyi — jak nam przywołany lekarz wierzyć rozkazał, — to rzecz, której rozstrzygać nie będę. Jest to jedna z tych zagadek które na zawsze nierozwiązanemi pozostać muszą. To jedno wiem, iż upadł w chwili, w której zakończył ewolucye wskazane mu przez ducha. * Category:Opowiadania grozy Category:Przekłady z języka angielskiego Category:Teksty oryginalnie w języku angielskim